theevilliouschroniclesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Amo del Jardín Infernal (canción)
Para otros usos, ver Amo del Jardín Infernal (desambiguación) Amo del Jardín Infernal es una canción publicada por Akuno-P el 17 de Agosto de 2014 como parte del álbum El Cañón de Némesis. Es parte de la Serie de las Últimas Cuatro Cosas, que sirve como hilo conductor del Amo del Jardín Infernal. Argumento Delante de una chica, se encuentra una caja negra con una pequeña cerradura, cuyo interior puede entrar fácilmente una llave de oro, afirmando que solamente esa llave puede abrir la pequeña caja y se encuentra en sus manos. Comentando que existen lobos sedientos de sangre, muertos de huesos y piel, cuervos sobre el cielo que chillan perforando los oídos, se dio cuenta que el lugar donde se encontraba era el "Infierno". Esa chica autodenominándose "Amo del Jardín Infernal", dice que ese lugar nunca debió ser explorado y decide terminar con todo, destruyéndolo todo. Después, ella dice que su tarea era destruir los siete fragmentos del "Pecado" que una mujer que creó, afirmando que al introducir la llave de oro la historia llegará a su fin y se liberaría al último chico nacido en el bosque, cuyo nombre era "Castigo". Convirtiéndose en un "Demonio de la Muerte", afirma de nuevo que ese lugar nunca debió ser explorado y que ese lugar debería ser custodiado por un amo poderoso. Hablando sobre una asesina que se convirtió en castigadora, escuchó a alguien decir "Con esto todos nosotros somos bastardos". Letra Kanji= 私の目の前四角い黒箱 黒箱　真ん中　小さな鍵穴 鍵穴　差し込む　黄金の鍵 その鍵あるのは　私の掌の中 血に飢えた狼達　骨と皮の亡者達 赤い空を舞いし鳥は　耳をつんざく奇声放つ ああ　私は気づいてしまった 自分の今いるこの場所が 紛れもない地獄そのものであることを Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma 我は冥界の主　地獄を滅ぼす者 存在してはいけなかった奇跡 全てを無へと帰す時が来たの 罪は七つに分かれ　緩やかに地獄を生んだ それを消し去ることが　私に与えられた使命 黄金の鍵を差し込めば　全ての物語は終わる 森へと放つ最後の「少年」 その名は「罰」 Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma 今や我は死なり　全てを滅ぼす者 存在してはいけなかったこの場所 血塗られた地獄「エヴィリオス」よ　消えろ 独裁者となった暗殺者　彼女が「罰」を放った時 誰かが言った 「これで我々は皆・・・くそったれだ」 Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma・・・ |-| Romaji= Watashi no me no mae shikakui kurobako Kuro bako mannaka chiisana kagiana Kagiana sashimoku ougon no kagi Sono kagi aru no ha watashino te no hira no naka Chi ni ue ta ookami tachi bone to kawa no mouja tachi Akai sorawo mai shi tori ha mimiwo tsunzaku kisei hanatsu Aa san watashiha kizui te shimatta Jibun no ima iru kono basho ga Magire mo nai jigoku sonomono de aru koto wo Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Wagaha meikai no shu jigoku wo horobosu mono Sonzai shite wa ikenakatta kono basho Subete wo mu e to kaesu toki ga kita no Tsumi wa nanatsu ni wakare yurui yaka ni jigoku wo unda Sore wo kesshisaru koto ga watashi ni ataerareta shimei Ougon no kagi wo sashikomeba subete wo monogatari wa kawaru Mori e to hanatsu saigo no "shounen" Sono na wa "batsu" Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Imaya ware wa shinari subete wo horobosu mono Sonzai shite wa ikenakatta kono basho Chinurareta jigoku "EVIRIOSU" yo kiero Dokusaisha to natta ansatsusha kanojo ga “batsu” wo hanatta toki Dareka ga itta "Kore de wareware wa mina・・・kusottare da" Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma・・・ |-| Español= En frente de mis ojos está una caja negra cuadrada en medio de la caja negra hay una pequeña cerradura lo que debe introducirse en la cerradura es una llave dorada esa llave está en la palma de mi mano... Lobos sedientos de sangre, muertos hechos de huesos y piel Lo que surca el cielo rojo es una voz extraña que habla y que perfora los oídos Ah yo me di cuenta que este lugar en el que me encuentro ahora, es, sin lugar a dudas, el infierno mismo Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Yo soy el Señor del Inframundo, la persona que destruirá el infierno Este lugar que es un milagro que nunca debió existir llegó el momento de volverlo todo a la nada El pecado se dividió en siete y fácilmente engendró un infierno Hacer desaparecer eso es la misión que se me ha encargado Si introduzco la llave de oro todas las historias terminarán El último "chico", que es liberado hacia el bosque, su nombre es "castigo" Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ahora yo me convierto en la muerte, la persona que lo destruirá todo Este lugar que no debió haber existido, infierno bañado de sangre, "Evillious", desaparece La asesina que se convirtió en castigadora Cuando ella liberó el "castigo", alguien dijo: "Con esto, todos nosotros... somos bastardos" Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma Ma... Canciones Relacionadas El Cañón de Némesis Esta canción muestra la historia pasada del Amo del Jardín Infernal, mostrando los acontecimientos que la convirtieron de una asesina a una dictadora, así como los acontecimientos que la condujeron a convertirse en el Amo del Jardín Infernal. Capriccio Farce Esta canción relata las interacciones de los habitantes del Teatro del Mal, mencionando que el Amo del Jardín Infernal es quien tiene la Llave Dorada. Los Siete Crímenes y Castigos En esta canción se menciona el fin de Evillious, provocado por el Amo del Jardín Infernal, y cómo Némesis lo indica con su arma de destrucción Álbumes CañónNemesismini.png|El Cañón de Némesis|link=El Cañón de Némesis (álbum) Apariciones Personajes= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Grupos= |-| Misc= Trivia Conceptualización y Origen *Los eventos de la canción son paralelos con la Prueba Trinity, realizado en Nuevo México, EE.UU., siendo la primera prueba con una bomba atómica por el ejército de los Estados Unidos. *La declaración del Amo del Jardín Infernal sobre que ella se había convertido en la "Muerte, el destructor de todo" tal vez hace referencia a la famosa cita de J. Robert Oppenheimer del Bhagavad-guitá: "Ahora me he convertido en la Muerte, el destructor de mundos". *Del mismo modo, la cita no identificada de la canción hacia el final probablemente hace referencia a la misma cita de Kenneth Bainbridge: "Ahora todos somos hijos de puta"; esto dijo Oppenheimer inmediatamente después de que la Prueba Trinity fue exitosa. *Antes del anuncio de la canción, Mothy publicó un poema titulado "Nemesis" en Twitter, aparentemente en alusión a los acontecimientos descritos en la canción; al final del poema, Mothy declaró que era un trabajo nocturno y no tenía ningún significado. en:Master of the Hellish Yard (song) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Fin de los Cuatro Categoría:Ira Categoría:Canon